Heaven brought to Earth
by Little.Latina
Summary: He was there with the person he trusted the most, the one person he would have trusted his life to. The one person he more than once had trusted his life to.
1. Heaven brought to Earth

He saw her standing right in front of him, and it was like Heaven brought to Earth.

He saw her, and he immediately felt safe. He immediately felt protected because his guardian angel was there, standing right in front of him, all tensed up and scowling like it was characteristically of hers, but she was there for him, like she had always been.

He held her in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, although an eternity didn't seem to be enough for him to soak her sweet essence. It wasn't enough for him to enjoy the smoothness, the softness of her skin as he rubbed the sides of her arms up and down with his rough, calloused hands, as if he were trying to make sure that she was real and not just another of his beautiful recurrent dreams.

He didn't want to let go of her, but he eventually did… partially; he still had his arms firmly wrapped around her small waist, as in a desperate and not so unconscious attempt to keep her there in his embrace forever.

"I thought I'd never see you again" she whispered as she framed his face with her warm hands and stroked his cold cheek with her thumb; her touch was so gentle, so placid, so mild, it caused him to close his blue eyes for a brief second as a physical reaction to all the good he was suddenly feeling. He sighed and allowed himself to enjoy that moment of peace and quietness.

That was, for Jack Bauer, the most peaceful and quietest moment in a very long time.

"So did I" he confessed breathless in a barely audible whisper "And the consideration of it killed me" he said those words before his brain had the time to properly process what was about to leave his lips.

They remained there, in silence, without breaking their embrace, just looking into one another's eyes as if they wanted to drown in there, as if they wanted to sink in those pools of blue.

For the first time in a long time, he felt he was home. He was there with the person he trusted the most, the one person he would have trusted his life to. The one person he more than once had trusted his life to. The one person who never disappoint him, not a in a million years; the person who would never betray him, abandon him or let him down.

Chloe O'Brian was Jack Bauer's Heaven brought to Earth.

To Jack Bauer, Chloe O'Brian was home.


	2. She was there

She was there, standing right in front of him, and in his eyes she could see reflected and loudly spoken what he was thinking: she was his Heaven brought to Earth, a fact that made the heart and soul of Chloe O'Brian shiver within the limits of her body.

She saw him there, his eyes locked with hers, and she could feel what he was feeling: he felt safe. _She _made _him_ feel safe. _She_ made _him_ feel protected, and for a brief millisecond she couldn't help but to wonder if he thought of her as a guardian angel. She couldn't help but to wonder if she had been born to be his guardian angel.

She stood there; all tensed up and scowling like it was characteristically of hers, right there, right in front of him. She was always there for him. She was always there. Every time he needed her, there she was.

She closed her eyes when she felt his arms wrapping themselves around her body, holding her closer to him. She closed her eyes, and like that they remained for what seemed like a little eternity, although an eternity seemed like a short amount of time for her. He was soaking her sweet essence, and she was soaking his. She shivered all over when she felt his hands running up and down her arms, and her body shuddered almost violently when the tenderness of his touch somehow gave away he was enjoying the smoothness, the softness of her skin as much as she was enjoying having him doing that to her with his rough, calloused hands. It was exactly what she needed: she needed to feel him; she needed to have him touching her, because that meant he was real. That meant he really was there, that meant she really was there with him. This wasn't another one of her dreams, and his touch confirmed it.

She didn't want him to let go of her, but he eventually did… partially. The fact that his arms were still firmly wrapped up around her small waist told her he was desperately trying to keep her there in his embrace forever. And in his embrace forever she wanted to stay.

"I thought I'd never see you again" the words left her mouth before she had time to think, process and analyze them. It was a whisper what escaped her lips, and before she knew what she was doing both her hands had come to cup his face and one of her thumbs was stroking his cold cheek. Just like his was to her, her touch was to him gentle, placid, mild… She had on him the same effect he had on her. _Her touch_ had on him the same effect _his touch_ had on her.

He closed his eyes for a brief second, just like Chloe had closed hers a moment ago when his hands were caressing the sides of her arms, as what the analyst was sure was a physical reaction to all the good she was suddenly making him feel. She heard the sigh that let his lips, and she sighed as well.

They shared the moment of peace and quietness that followed.

"So did I" he confessed after what seemed like a million years of silence. He was breathless, and when he spoke, it wasn't more than a barely audible whisper "And the consideration of it killed me" he added, and those words he probably had said before he had time to think what he was doing made her feel so loved and so special she couldn't help but to smile.

Again in silence there they remained, without breaking their embrace, with their eyes locked.

She was there, with him. Finally.

Finally, she was home.


End file.
